


Wit Freak

by souju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Because of Reasons, Confident Na Jaemin, Cute Lee Jeno, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Lee Jeno Loves Cats, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Nonverbal Communication, Psychic Bond, drama means jeno, logic who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souju/pseuds/souju
Summary: Jeno meets Jaemin rather abruptly and things escalate.





	Wit Freak

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that was the summary. i know lmao q(≧▽≦q)

“I have absolutely no idea why you chose such major.” Jaemin shakes his head as he plops on his friend’s bed.

“And I have no idea why I agreed to share an apartment with you.” Renjun throws a book (thankfully not the one with hardcover) at him.

“No, seriously. Why would you choose art? You can like to draw stick figures only.”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Renjun snarls, his eyes shooting daggers at the highly offensive comment (and invalid also). 

Jaemin only raises one eyebrow.

“Fine.” He huffs and rubs his temple. “It may or may not be an excuse to see naked people.”

“Oh, okay- What the hell?!” Jaemin chokes on his spit and then starts to laugh until his stomach hurts.

“Shut your mouth or I will poison you with oil paint.” Renjun threatens and not in a joking manner. He looks deadly serious. Jaemin thinks that his college life will be on edge all the time and that he also doesn’t mind. At least it’s interesting. 

At the same time in apartment below theirs:

“For gods sake.” Jeno whines observing his friend’s antics. “Please stop poking the beetle with tweezers.” 

Donghyuck looks up with pursed lips. “He’s dead anyway. Besides I will be poking everything soon enough.”

Jeno is not sure whether Donghyuck is really interested in biology or he just chose it because it suits his psychopathic aspirations. 

“Frogs will hate you.” He mutters and tries to avert his eyes from the beetle.

“Good, I like my victims full of hatred. It’s how they taste the best.” Donghyuck licks his lips and Jeno is really not sure if he’s joking. He surely hopes so but what are the chances with Donghyuck?

“Just please don’t probe me in my sleep or anything.” Jeno sighs with resignation because Donghyuck won’t stop playing with dead beetle.

He turns his face to Jeno with a frown. “Who do you think I am? Consent is important, you know.”

“What about now?” Jeno points at the dead insect pressed by Donghyuck’s tweezers.

“Consent only counts if you’re alive.” Donghyuck gives the most maniac smile he could manage.

Jeno stares open-mouthed at his friend. “Right.” He shakes his head after a second. “Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna go and buy some weapon.” He turns on his heel.

“You don’t have any? I always sleep with a knife under my pillow.” Donghyuck opens his eyes widely in exaggerated shock.

“Please! I really don’t know when you’re joking!” Jeno whines and is this close from stamping his foot like a child. 

“Who says I’m joking at all?” Donghyuck smirks and is satisfied with the loud yell Jeno makes. It makes him lose his composure and his giggles. 

“I hate you.” Jeno squints and Donghyuck only snorts at that.

“You’re just jealous of my acting skills. I should be the one with the drama major.”

“Jerk.”

Donghyuck grins at his grimacing friend. “Bitch.”

After one hour of other absurd conversation Jeno leaves the apartment (no, not to buy weapon… most likely not).

He closes the door and walks through the hallway and just when he puts his one feet on the stairs he suddenly finds himself flying.

Flying down the stairs and then he blinks few times as he lays on the floor, thankfully his head did not collide with the wall just a few centimeters next to him. 

He groans as his vision finally stops being so blurry from the shock and fall. 

“Oh my god! Did you die?!” Jeno hears yelp just next to him. It’s a guy that was apparently the cause of Jeno’s sudden newfound flying abilities. 

“Sadly no.” Jeno mutters and then grimaces at the guy.

“I’m really sorry. I-”

“You’re sitting on my leg.” Jeno huffs with a glare. It’s not like the guy is particularly heavy but Jeno really doesn’t want such proximity with a stranger. 

“Oh. My bad.” The guy jumps up and then reaches his hand to help Jeno, he sighs but accepts the gesture. “You scared me, you looked-”

“I scared you?” Jeno almost chokes on his word. This guy is impossible. “You threw me from the stairs!” Jeno whines at the stranger and he probably shouldn’t, that’s not very adult behavior. 

“I know and I’m sorry!” The guy whines back. And then they just stare at each other for few seconds.

Suddenly the guy grins at him. “I’m Jaemin.”

“Okay… I’m Jeno and I’m in pain.” 

“I didn’t push you on purpose!” Jaemin whines again, then his eyes Jeno from head to toe. “You seem fine.”

“E-excuse me?” Jeno stutters because of sudden words.

“I mean nothing looks broken so it’s fine, right?”

“Oh.” He visibly exhales looking relieved. 

Jaemin chuckles realizing what he must’ve thought.

“Well, you also seem fine-fine as in good-looking guy. Oh and your thighs are really muscular, I felt this when I was sitting on you-”

“Please stop talking!” Jeno kind of screams in panic, his face is red and he looks around. They’re alone but who normally talks like that in public? Definitely not Jeno.

Jaemin laughs and thinks that Jeno looks very attractive even while completely flustered. Then he remembers why he was running wildly in the first place. “Fuck.” He groans and it catches Jeno’s attention.

“What?”

“I was chasing my friend. He took my wallet.”

“Well, it’s not like he would pay with your money, right? It’s just messing around.” Jeno shrugs.

“You don’t know him. He definitely would. He’s kind of a small demon.”

“… Seriously? My friend is also like a little devil.”

“Oh, well. In that case, we just have to hope that they’ll never meet. It’ll be a disaster.”

“Chaos.” Jeno nods agreeing. 

“Wait, do you live here?” Jaemin asks thinking about something.

“Yeah, with my friend.”

“Me too.” He stretches his lips in a big smile. “That means I will see you often.”

“Uh, right. Okay, I gotta go.” Jeno says even though he has no idea where he was supposed to go. This encounter messed with his head a little. And he can’t keep his flushed cheeks in check when Jaemin talks like that. He starts to retreat subtly (or rather trying vainly).

“I’ll see you around!” Jaemin waves after him, grin still plastered on his face. He already likes him a lot. He’s not just handsome, his reactions are also freaking cute. Jaemin decides he needs to get to know him closer. Much closer. For now, he goes back to his apartment, he will just wait for Renjun and eventually murder him if he spends too much money.

Jeno, on the other hand, wanders a bit, he feels weird tingling from time to time in his body. Maybe he did damage something when he fell.

He comes back home with coffee, even one for Donghyuck.

“What the hell happened?” Donghyuck asks incredulously taking coffee Jeno offers him.

And Jeno tells him about the afternoon accident. 

“Okay, but is he pretty though?” Donghyuck asks after the story ends. 

“I almost got killed.” Jeno deadpans. “And that’s what you’re asking?”

“Yes. You’re avoiding the question.”

“I just think it’s pointless, it doesn’t matter.” Jeno purses his lips.

“It does! It’s completely valid and important information!” Donghyuck slaps his friend’s knee. “Tell me!”

“God! Yes! Fine. He looks really… nice.”

“You mean hot?”

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“Are you still pretending you’re not gay?” Donghyuck asks with bored expression.

“I never pretended! I’m just not the flirty extrovert you are.”

“Are you slut-shaming me?”

“Donghyuck, please.” Jeno rolls his eyes. “It’s like a compliment to you.”

“Fair enough.”

That night Jeno has problems with sleeping. He tosses in his bed, it would definitely annoy Donghyuck if he didn’t sleep like dead.

Then in the middle of the night Jeno wakes up and frowns.

“Why the hell he leaves his apartment this late?” He murmurs to himself. And then he stares at the ceiling for a good minute. Because what the heck just happened? He just thought Jaemin left and he was pretty sure about this. But it’s not like he could hear him leaving. Yet it was so clear in his mind.

Freaking weird. He tries to close his eyes again and fall asleep again but…

“I can’t.” He groans and sits up. He has a weird feeling about it and it comes again. “Oh, he’s just in the grocery shop. At this hour. Freak.” He then squints as the new wave goes through him, this time of worry.

He feels like there’s no time to ponder and leaves his bed. He quickly puts on his shoes and leaves the building heading to the closest shop which he’s sure Jaemin is leaving right now. 

And surely he sees Jaemin with three other guys pestering him. So he was right that Jaemin is in trouble. But how is that possible? Hold on, it’s not the right time to think about it.

“What’s going on?” Jeno asks as he comes closer, finally catching the attention of Jaemin and harassers. 

“Oh, nothing.” Jaemin beams as soon as he sees Jeno, clearly not bothered by those guys. Instead, he’s feeling extremely happy seeing Jeno in his adorable pajama. “They just think that if they threaten me I would give them my money. Which by the way is impossible. Because money is like a child to me.” He turns to those guys as he raises his eyebrow mockingly. 

“Well, then we will just have to take it by force.” One of the guys says hoarsely. They obviously aren’t concerned at all by Jeno’s presence. Well, okay. Maybe his pink sweats with unicorns aren’t exactly intimidating. But you know, appearances are deceptive.

Jaemin pulls a face. “I’m a lover, not a fighter.” He sighs and just dodges when one of the guys swings his arm at him. Well, so he’s agile. The rest of them also must’ve realized that they won’t win one on one. 

Jeno observes as the remaining two rolls up their sleeves. Huh, so they really want to fight. It’s probably the time to step in.

Jaemin dodges next two punches thrown at him, he looks really bratty right now as he even chuckles at their attempts. Jeno almost doesn’t want to help him. But he has a good heart so he sighs and catches one of the hands trying to punch Jaemin.

The guy looks startled only now reminded of Jeno’s presence. He makes a wry face that later turns into pained expression as Jeno doesn’t let go of his hand, instead of squeezing in harder. 

“You guys shouldn’t try to rob people.” Jeno says calmly, he’s also tired, he really wants to go back to his bed as soon as possible.

“Yeah, right.” One of them snickers and tries his luck at punching Jeno now. But Jeno has reflexes and his brain kind of shut down trying to defend himself.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry!” Jeno panics as he sees the guy holding his nose, probably bleeding. His fist just went straight to it after all. “I didn’t mean to!” His one hand still holding that other guy and everyone looks at him standing there panicked in pink pajama. 

“Its blood!” One of the guys squeaks, definitely a bit scared. “Evacuation!” He yells and Jeno finally let go of another guy’s hand. At that, all of them struggles to abandon the place.

Jeno stands there blinking.

“Uh… I have ice cream.” Jaemin lifts his bag in an offering manner. “We should go from here though.”

Jeno agrees, they’re still next to the shop.

“I really didn’t want to harm anybody.” Jeno mutters feeling defeated even though they technically won. 

“I know.” Jaemin giggles as he hands Jeno ice cream (that was supposedly for Renjun but Jaemin decides that rule ‘bros before hoes’ doesn’t apply when it comes to being saved like that). “Thanks for that anyway. It was cool.”

“What?” 

“You’re my hero now.”

“You… didn’t have any problems with dodging them though.” Jeno points out somewhat bitterly.

“Yeah but I didn’t want to fight. And even though I am strong I probably wouldn’t be at all three of them. So deal with it – you’re my life savior.” Jaemin grins as he sees Jeno blushing again.

“Whatever.” Jeno murmurs biting his ice cream and immediately getting brain freeze. He probably makes a funny face because Jaemin starts giggling. 

“You’re so cute.” He comments and smirks a little. “Nice unicorns.”

“Shut up.” Jeno mumbles, red as a tomato and even if it’s so dark outside it can’t be missed. Especially since Jaemin is really in his personal space, walking closer to him than necessary. 

“Wait, what are you even doing outside? Looking like that?” Jaemin questions finally thinking about it.

“Uh...” How to answer that? ‘I saw you in my mind and knew you’d be in danger’? That sounds really freaky.

“You what?”

“Huh? Did I- Did I say that out loud?” Jeno sighs, well done.

“You sure did. What does that mean though?”

“I don’t even know, man-” Jeno shakes his head, he really has no idea what’s wrong with his brain.

“Oh my god! Did I damaged your skull when I pushed you from the stairs?!” Jaemin widens his eyes, horrified by the thought. 

That’d kind of make sense. But also not really. Jeno is conflicted. 

“Did you vomit? Concussion?” Jaemin definitely panics. “Maybe we should take you to the hospital-”

“No, no. Calm down, dude.”

Okay, now is not the time but Jaemin is somehow really bothered by being constantly called ‘dude’ or ‘man’. He really has no intentions ending in the bro-zone. Nope, no way. 

Jeno manages to convince Jaemin that he’s fine (well, relatively fine) and he doesn’t need to visit in the hospital. They finish their ice creams and they walk back to their apartments. This makes Jeno really nervous, it feels odd. But they live next to each other so it can’t be helped. 

“You don’t have to be so tense.” Jaemin tries to reassure him when they step in the elevator (possibly from their mutual recent trauma of stairs).

“I’m not-” But he really is, it’s so easy to notice by others? “Do I look that jumpy?”

“Kinda, yeah. It’s almost your floor. Quick, tell me your number.” Jaemin whips out his phone. Jeno malfunctions so much that he actually tells him his number and then he has to leave the elevator, the last thing he says before the door close is Jaemin’s pretty smile. Or not pretty. Just a smile. Yeah, definitely. 

Donghyuck is still sound asleep, snoring rather loudly. Typical. 

the First week of college and Jeno quickly finds out that Jaemin also goes there. Along with his friend, Renjun and unfortunately, he and Donghyuck meet. They bond quite quickly. Not in the most friendly way but more of frenemies. Which is actually endearing to observe. 

Jeno still has weird thoughts wherever he goes, he can be on a lecture and suddenly he’s aware out of nowhere that Jaemin is going home or takes a shower- Thankfully his mind is not that graphic about it.

Jeno also finds stray cats in the alley near their apartment in the first week. He continues to visit them almost every day, feeding them and just feeling good looking at them. It lasts a whole month (in which Jaemin is texting him a lot) and this weekend Jeno also goes to the cats.

He squats next to them and suddenly he feels like he may faint. He falls on his butt and coughs. Maybe he’s having a cold.

“You’re ill!” He hears loud yell and he quickly shushes annoying human. That is obviously Jaemin.

“You’ll scare the cats, be quiet.” He mumbles quietly, he feels hot all over. 

“Idiot, don’t sit on the ground when you’re sick. You have a fever.” Jaemin nags at him and helps him stand up. Jeno slightly sways on his feet.

“Probably. I wasn’t aware.”

“Well, I was.”

“Huh?”

“I thought I am sick but I don’t have a fever even though I feel like I have a fever but it’s actually you having a fever-”

“What?”

“I felt sick all of sudden. But I checked and I’m fine. It’s you that has a cold.”

“How..? That doesn’t make any sense.” Jeno may be sick but he surely knows it’s absurd. 

“Let’s go. I’ll take you home.” Jaemin snatches Jeno’s hand before he can protest and intertwines their fingers. “Safety purposes.” He murmurs, and it is. Mostly. But he also just wants to hold Jeno’s hand. 

They arrive at Jeno’s place and Jaemin quickly puts him to bed. Jeno obeys without complaints, he feels too weak for that. 

Jaemin would really like to watch over him (not like a creep, he’s just worried, okay) but unfortunately Donghyuck comes home after few minutes and Jaemin leaves with a heavy heart. 

However he talks with Donghyuck for a bit and even gets his blessings. Now that Donghyuck is fine with him dating Jeno… he just has to convince Jeno himself that it’ll be great to date him. Yeah, sounds easy enough. Or not.

Jeno feels better after the weekend and he remembers his conversation with Jaemin. He decides to visit him.

Jaemin is sitting on the couch munching on the chips along with Renjun when they hear doorbell ring.

“Do we expect any guests?” Renjun frowns, his confusion growing as Jaemin sighs.

“It’s Jeno.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t actually. I mean I do but- I just know it’s him, okay.” Jaemin stands up and goes to open the door. It is Jeno. Of course, it is. “Hey.”

“We need to talk because- Oh no. You have bad news for me.” Jeno groans as he walks in.

“Huh?” Jaemin blinks getting slightly confused.

“You also don’t know what’s going on. With us.”

“Wow, okay. Maybe I should leave.” Renjun stands up and Jeno realizes they’re not alone and also that his words… may sound odd without knowing the circumstances. 

“W-wait!” He tries but Renjun only smirks at him and leaves the apartment. “Great.” Jeno groans rubbing his face with his hands.

“It’s fine. So… Did you know that I also have no clue? Well, that’s getting weirder and weirder. Oh, I know what you’re thinking.”

“You do?”

“Obviously.” Jaemin rolls his eyes. “You think you’re going insane. Which is not true by the way. That would mean I am also insane. Okay, I’ll bring you water.” He says out of the blue and Jeno blinks at him confused.

“I didn’t say anything. I don’t want to drink- Wait, actually I do.” 

“I know!” Jaemin whines frustrated as he finds out more things about their odd bond. 

“You knew before I knew? That’s creepy.” Jeno mumbles but takes the glass of water. His throat feels really dry. 

They sit on the couch and try to find the limits of this thing. They don’t actually have to talk. They both know what the other is thinking but Jeno thinks it’ll be highly awkward just sitting and staring at each other. So Jaemin answers him verbally that they can use words if it makes him feel less anxious. 

“Oh, I have to apologize.” Jaemin says suddenly.

“What for?”

“I saw you taking a shower this morning.”

“… You what now?”

“I didn’t try to see! I just got aware that you’re doing it. It’s not like I can shut down my mind.”

Jeno inhales deeply, trying to calm down his already blooming blush. 

“Nice abs-”

“Don’t you dare! Speak about this ever again!” Jeno shrieks and is really close to just sticking his fingers into his ears to not hear any single word coming from Jaemin.

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Jaemin tries to sound serious but his snort gives him away. Cheeky bastard, Jeno thinks. And it’s too late when he realizes. “I heard that you know.” Jaemin pouts and flutters his eyelashes.

“That’s it. We have no privacy at all!” Jeno whines and flops back at the pillows in a very dramatic manner. Excuse him, he just has no idea how to deal with this situation. 

“Looks like it.” Jaemin nods and then he feels absolutely mortified. “Hold on. You’re not listening when I’m doing that, right?”

“What?”

“You know.” He emphasizes. “That.” 

“Oh. Oh no! Of course not! Why would you even-!” Jeno feels probable even more embarrassed just because of the topic. 

Jaemin exhales feeling relief. “Okay. Good. I’ll try not to peek when you’re in the shower.” Jaemin promises solemnly only receiving a glare from Jeno. “But honestly, that body tho-”

He is interrupted by Jeno’s shriek. He can’t contain his loud unattractive cackling when Jeno jumps up from the couch.

“I’m leaving! And don’t be a brat! Remember that it works both ways.” He threatens Jaemin with a finger and leaves his apartment. 

After that weirdly enough they become closer. 

“Boo!” Jaemin smacks Jeno’s shoulder coming from behind when he sees him leaving the campus.

“Jaemin.” Jeno sighs at his new friend. “You know that you can’t possibly surprise me, right?”

“Oh. Oops.” Jaemin giggles when he realizes. “Right, I wanted to ask you something. Go on a date with me.”

“Pardon?” Jeno stumbles on the sidewalk, his eyes wide.

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me. In both ways too.” Jaemin rolls his eyes.

“I-I… I’m not sure.”

“Wrong.”

“What?” 

“Jeno. I can tell when you’re hiding something or lying.” Jaemin chuckles at Jeno’s terrified expression. “I know you like me. And I know you know that I like you too. You can’t possibly be this dense. I am thinking about you every hour. So take my advice and just be honest because I’ll know anyway.” He ends with an evil smirk.

“Fine. When we’re talking about this… Please shut the fuck up when I’m having lectures.”

“Huh?” 

“I can’t concentrate when I constantly hear you calling my name!” 

Jaemin stares before bursting into giggles. “I’m so sorry, I can’t control my feelings.” He pouts. “I really like you, you’re on my mind all the time.” Now it’s the first time Jeno saw him any close to being flustered. And it’s absolutely amazing. So Jeno agrees on a date. 

On the weekend they go to various places and Jeno can’t help but also be in a good mood when Jaemin is this hyper and smiling. He has a suspicion that their moods affect each other as well. At the end of the date, Jaemin takes Jeno to his stray cats to feed them and okay, maybe Jeno falls a little bit in love. 

“I heard that, honey.” Jaemin snorts as he rubs under the cat’s chin. He looks up at red-faced Jeno.

“Thoughts are dangerous. You’re dangerous.” Jeno mumbles quietly, it’s not like he has to try hard to be heard anyway.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Jaemin smirks getting high from making Jeno so flustered. 

Jeno decides to get some grip on himself and he takes a deep breath. He will say it, he can and why not. He opens his mouth-

“I love you.”

They say at the same time. 

“Oh come on!” Jeno whines at surprised Jaemin. “Freaking synchronicity.” He mutters annoyed, it makes Jaemin giggle.

“Well, I noticed that too. When you dressed the same exact shirt as mine today.” Jaemin points out chuckling and Jeno grimaces.

“I didn’t even know we had the same shirt. And in the same color too.”

They must look like one of these couples. 

“Telepathy.” 

“Evidently.” Jeno sighs and closes his eyes.

“Is that such a bad thing?” 

“What?” He opens his eyes because of Jaemin’s sudden soft tone of voice.

“Well, our life had some major changes recently… But I can’t complain. I got to meet you and you’re a wonderful person. We have quite a bizarre relationship but I like it.” Jaemin becomes a bit bashful saying those things and it amazes Jeno because that is really rare.

“Uh, I don’t hate it either… It’s just not normal- But I guess it’s fine. Since it’s you.” Jeno mumbles the last sentence feeling terribly shy.

But it’s worth it, Jaemin beams at him. “Right? I’d like to change just one thing though.”

“Oh-”

“Be my boyfriend?”

Jeno flutters his eyelashes, malfunctioning again. 

“O-okay.” Of course, he stutters. And he sounds really unsure but it’s okay because in his mind he’s positively and completely certain about it. And of course, Jaemin can see that so it’s fine.

And then Jaemin stands up and Jeno knows he’s going to kiss him so he’s prepared (kind of) and doesn’t freak out. Instead, he reciprocates and he even thinks he does quite a good job.

Jaemin pulls away and giggles. “Yes, you’re right. Amazing job.” And he kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed *^____^*


End file.
